Oto's Demon Three
by jay.gonzales
Summary: Naruto gets kidnapped instead of Hinata by Kumogakure. While traveling throughout Oto, Naruto escapes and joins Orochimaru with Haku,Kimimaro,and Zabuza down the road. Haku and Kimimaro will be Naruto's age. Mature/Strong Naruto as age progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Notes: **This is my first Naruto fic. _Okay this means thoughts or thinking_.

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto ran as fast as his short legs allowed. It had been three hours since he escaped from his capture. Looking back he can see the bald man with a cloud forehead protector in pursuit. The man had a look of fury on his face while he covered his left eye with his missing fingered hand covered in blood.

_Ha, don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki_, Naruto thought with a grin on his face as he remembered how he escaped in the first place. Just remembering brought back the bitter taste in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mister I need to go pee-pee," Naruto yelled as loud as possible and watched as the man cringed. Trying to wiggle out of his bounds with no success Naruto started to scream. Instantly the man began to untie him. As soon as his hands were free Naruto grabbed onto his captures hand and took a ferocious bit out of his finger. Spitting out the finger he than took his unusual claw like hands and plunged them in his captures left eye.

"You fuckin brat," wailed the shinobi and was abruptly cut off with a kick to the balls. Naruto watched the blood glisten in the moonlight before running into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxx

_I think I lost him. _Naruto thought. _Now to find my way back home and tell jiji how I outsmarted a ninja! _Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny brat." Naruto turned around surprised to find no one there.

Pain. That was all Naruto felt as he collapsed to his knees. Five throwing knives were sticking out of Naruto's back.

"You should consider your self lucky that Raikage has interest in jinchuuriki's. Or else you'd be dead right now." The shinobi growled out.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want with me?" Naruto asked teary eyed.

"As I said Raikage has interests in jinchuurickis. And as you are one, we have an interest in you!"

"What the hell is a jinchuuricki? Are you saying I'm one of them?"

"A jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice that contains bijuu. They are chakra monsters with unbelievable powers."

"Human sacrifice. Bijuu. Unbelievable powers. There's nothing special about me." Naruto yelled frustrated momentarily forgetting all his pain.

"Seven years ago….you know about the demon fox being killed right? Since that incident a rule was created for the village hidden amongst the leaves."

"….A rule?"

"But by the order of the third hokage this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me. What is this rule? Why would jiji not tell me?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." The cloud shinobi watched Naruto react to what he was saying_. _"You were sealed by the hokage you admired and you have been lied to by every one. Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Shunned you. The village is the same. Nobody in Konoha will accept you."_ Now I need to convince the brat to join the village willingly. _"But," the cloud shinobi began to say in a comforting voice, "My village, Kumogakure no Sato, will accept you, acknowledge you and I will forgive you for what you did to my eye and finger." The shinobi said an audible growl in the end of his sentence.

"Kukukukuku. Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. How interesting." A pale man with long black hair and gold slitted eyes casually approached. "To think the "King of Bijuu" would be sealed by a mere human." Orochimaru said while his eyes scanned Naruto's body with glee.

"Who the hell are you." The cloud shinobi growled out. _Shit. I won't be as effective with these injuries._

"What is your name boy?" Orochimaru said completely ignoring the other shinonbi while his tongue slithered out and licked his lips.

"Na..naruto."

_Bastard. _Quickly drawing his kunai and shuriken with his right hand, he tossed them at the unsuspecting Orochimaru. Kunai and shuriken were inches deep into orochimaru's Kidneys, Jugular vein, Brain and Heart in an instant. Only for Kusanagi to rip through his heart with the impelled Orochimaru to dissolve into mud.

"Kukukukuku," Orochimaru cackled with delight as he ever so slowly drew back Kusanagi into his mouth. Once again his eyes flew to Naruto and frowned as he noticed a pile of blood under the jinchuuriki. "What will you do know? "Will you go back to Konoha knowing the truth?" Orochimaru asked waiting for an answer.

_I don't know. What should I do? Do I want to go back? What about jiji, ayame and old man Ichiraku. What about my dream to be Hokage. _Orochimaru read Naruto's emotions on his face and couldn't tell what his decision would be. Then Naruto remembered what the cloud ninja had said._ Nobody in Konoha will accept you. Sealed by the hokage you admired._ Remembering all the ill treatment and glares he got from the villagers and shinobi made Naruto eyes water and narrow.

"No."

With a grin Orochimaru almost purred, "Then where will you go?"

"I don't know?"

"Then come with me child. I can help you become strong."

Naruto looked up surprised, "you'd be willing to take a demon such as myself?"

"You're no demon child," Orochimaru tenderly rubbed Naruto's check. Orochimaru then picked up Naruto and carefully placed him on his back. Naruto's eyes began to drop from the blood loss and thought one last thought before falling unconscious. _I'm sorry jiji._ All the while Orochimaru cackled on the inside.

Ah yes I'm actually about to post my first story. Please leave many reviews. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: I bet you didn't notice I spelled Arthur instead of Author last chapter. Okay if Naruto didn't get kidnap he would be halfway through the second year of the ninja academy. In this story the 1st year of the academy starts at 7. But Naruto started at 5. _This means thoughts. _

Naruto slowly awoke in a dimly lit room. Looking left and right he noticed the bed and a burning candle to be the only objects in his room other than himself. Sitting up and letting the sheets fall off to the floor Naruto realized himself to be wrapped in bandages. Particularly around his back. Remembering the injuries the cloud shinobi inflicted on him Naruto slowly stretched to be astonished. He felt no pain in his back. From what he remembered he had been stabbed numerous times. Putting his hands under the bandages Naruto felt for scars, only to find none. _Nani, I'm sure jiji said after getting hurt there will be a scar. I'm positive, because I asked him after I saw his. _Bewildered Naruto didn't hear the soft but audible knocks at his door.

"Naruto-Sama," a nameless shinobi with a musical note forehead protector called from behind the door. "Orochimaru-Sama has called for your assistance. I am here to escort you." Naruto looked at the door surprised and ran to open it. Before him was the oto-nin kneeling on the ground with his left hand on his knee and his right behind his back. "I have also brought with me some clothing for you Naruto-Sama." Handing him the clothes Naruto closed the door to change. Naruto walked out wearing a casual black kimono with the Oto symbol on his back.

"So where am I supposed to meet Orochimaru-Sama," Naruto said as the man began to stand up.

"Please follow me." He said while he began to walk off. Naruto looked at the man closely debating whether or not to strike up a conversation.

"Do you have a name?"

Looking back in surprise the man replied, "Yes, it is Kosuke, Naruto-sama."

Nodding Naruto said, "So Kosuke can you tell me exactly where I'm at?"

Replying instantly Kosuke said, "We are currently in Otokagure, Orochimaru's village, which is located in the land of rice. It borders one of the five great ninja villages, Konoha, and two minor countries."

Naruto nodded and followed the man until they ended up in a dojo with the only light coming from candles in between the eye sockets of a giant snake. "Orochimaru-Sama will be here soon." Seeing the nod from Naruto the man disappeared into the shadows. Amazed by the giant snake statue Naruto walked up to it and placed his hand on the snout.

"Kukuku, amazing isn't it Naruto-Kun," jumping up in fright Naruto turned around to see the amusement on the man's face. _That's must be Orochimaru-Sama. _Naruto declared in his mind as he recognized him as his savoir. Getting in the same kneeling position he remembered Naruto said, "Orochimaru-Sama."

Smiling Orochimaru said, "That isn't quite necessary Naruto-Kun. Please get up. From now on you will refer to me as Orochimaru-sensei," Seeing the blush on Naruto's face Orochimaru grinned. "Tell me Naruto-kun, what are your goals in Oto?"

"My goals in Oto," Naruto said to himself. _What are my goals in Oto? _Looking up at Orochimaru Narutosuddenly found his answer. "My goals in Oto are to become the strongest ninja anybody has seen, and to make Oto one of the five great shinobi nations!" Naruto said eyes filled with determination.

For a brief second surprise consumed Orochimaru's face._I was expecting something along the lines as 'serve Orochimaru-sensei'. But to say that with such conviction. This boy will go far. But first I need to gauge where he would stand in the ninja ranks._ "Naruto-kun, you are seven years old right."

"Yes."

"So you have attended the academy equivalent to half a year. If I am correct."

"No."

"Hmm."

"Well jiji placed me in the academy at five years old. Since I'm seven I've been in the academy two and a half years," Naruto said using his fingers to help him in mathematics. "And since my birthday is October 10th. I'm almost done with my third year." Naruto said looking at Orochimaru with pride on his face.

"Excellent Naruto-kun. I see the old monkey was wise enough to put you in the academy early." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"Old monkey," Naruto questioned. _I don't remember any old monkey. _"Who is this old monkey you talk about?"

Smirking Orochimaru said, "Well my sensei of course, Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the third hokage."

"WHAT." Naruto screamed franticly pointing his finger at Orochimaru, "Old man hokage was your sensei."

Chuckling Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes. I get to be trained by jiji's apprentice," Naruto said with a dreamy look on his face.

Chuckling once more Orochimaru said, "Enough Naruto-kun. Now I will quiz you on the ninja arts. If your responses are satisfactory we will move on to more pressing matters." Getting a nod from Naruto Orochimaru began, "Explain to me the properties of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Chakra."

"Okay. Genjutsu…. Pass. Ninjutsu is… hmm…….something cool ninjas get to use. Chakra is the stuff you put in the Ninjutsu." With every passing second Orochimaru frown would deepen. "So how'd I do?"

"Naruto show me your Taijutsu." Orochimaru demanded.

"Ok." Naruto said uncertainty, hearing the seriousness in Orochimaru's voice. Rushing head first Naruto ran and readied a karate chop at Orochimaru's shoulder. Orochimaru's iron grip grasped Naruto's wrist and planted a quick jab to his face that sent him rolling on the ground.

"Again." Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes. _What is this Taijutsu_? Watching as Naruto prepared another karate chop to his stomach Orochimaru stepped to the side and watched Naruto toppled over to the ground. Getting up Naruto zigzagged trying to disorient Orochimaru and dashed straight ahead with an uppercut karate chop. _Enough._With three kicks Naruto was sent flying across the dojo. _Pathetic. This isn't even the standard academy Taijutsu._ "Who taught you this Taijutsu Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei….. He said ….it would be better than the academy Taijutsu. He said it would give me… an edge…… against the students that were born into clans." Naruto said as he shakily got up off the ground.

_I understand know. The academy was utterly useless to Naruto. Of course the academy teachers wouldn't want the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki to join the shinobi ranks. They would much rather have him killed than even be amongst them as civilians. Even I wouldn't be able to learn a thing if I were in the same situation. How foolish of me to not see it coming._Orochimaru thought sneering. "You Taijutsu are terrible. A bandit would wipe the floor with you. Your knowledge of the shinobi arts is inadequate in the least." Hearing Orochimaru's cruel words Naruto held his head down in shame. "But, the blame should be placed on Konoha's academy. If my hypothesis is correct the academy teachers didn't want you to join the ranks as a Konoha shinobi."

"What. Why wouldn't they want me to join? It…," eyes opening in realization Naruto whispered, "….makes sense." _Nobody in Konoha will accept you__. Always sitting me in the back away from the other students. Ignoring me when I had a question. Having me take the blame for others. They deliberately failed me. And Mizuki-sensei! Mizuki-sensei! _Naruto snarled just thinking about the memory.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hehe. Is this the best you can do Naruto. You should just give up. Hahahahaha." A boy with red Inuzuka face markings said.

"I'm going to be Hokage. I won't lose here." A blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek struggled to get up." _I can't._

"You become Hokage? Even though you're from no clan. You even failed two times. Do you really think a weakling like you can become Hokage? Hehe, you know what? I will be Hokage. This is the difference between our strength. Ahahahahahah."

"That's enough Kiba. You won the fight. Now get in line. We're going back inside."

"Okay Iruka-sensei." Kiba smirked in Naruto's direction and ran inside the academy with everyone else.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as tears fell down his face while his head lay in the dirt. _I wasn't supposed to lose. How am i going to be Hokage if I cant win a match. Damn it!_

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto said suprised not to be left alone. Quickly getting up Naruto started to furiously wipe away his tears with his sleeves. "What are you doing here?"

"I realized that you've been getting better in the spars with the other students Naruto-kun." Mizuki said warmly not answering why he was there.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too, but I haven't been able to win against anyone. It just hurts that they all have some kind of help. You know they have familie's an all, and I have no one." Naruto miserably let his head lower.

Smilling, Mizuki pulled a scroll out of his chunnin vest, and looked it over before handing it to Naruto. Looking over the scroll Naruto read 'Konoha's Number One Secret Taijutsu'.

"It's for you Naruto-kun." Mizuki said as sweetly as possible.

"For me. But why?" Naruto shouted holding the scroll to his chest.

"Eh, we cant have our next Hokage losing every spar. Now can we?" _As if. It would be over my dead body that the village demon became hokage. _Mizuki thought never letting Naruto know his true intensions.

Eyes opening wide glistening with unsheed tears and bated breath Naruto whispered, "You really believe in me?" Getting a nod and a smilling face from Mizuki, Naruto jumped in the air glomping him. Almost instantly Mizuki had to hold back from pulling out the kunai that already had his finger laced in the loop.

"Thats enough naruto," Mizuki said strained, "I have to tell you about the scroll." Watching Naruto let go of him Mizuki began, "Now this scroll is a secret Taijutsu native only to Konoha. No one will recognize it when it is performed. Not even the third Hokage." Smilling Mizuki continued, " This takes years of practice to even get the basics right. I'm saying that it will look horible and people will probably judge you wrongly because of it. But when you fully master it you will have the power of a Hokage. So it is worth all the wait and suffering Naruto-kun. This scroll will also give you an edge to beat other clan members. Like the Inuzuka's, Hyuga's, and the Uchiha's." Naruto grinned thinking about kicking Uchiha Sasuke's ass in front of the new pink haired beauty. He always got his ass kicked the must sparing with Sasuke. Waiting untill he had Naruto's complete attention he added, "Now there is only one rule about this scroll. Under no circumstance are you to reveal who gave this to you. Under no circumstance!" Seeing Naruto nod Mizuki gave him a warm smile. "I could get in trouble for giving this to a genin. You wouldn't want your only believer to get in trouble. Now would you?" Watching Naruto shake his head vigorously Mizuki thought, _I'm happy the demon is a fuckin idiot. How could I get in trouble for a scroll that no one will recognize. Let alone something I made on a whim. As long as no one finds out the demon is learning from a fake Taijutsu scroll their should be no problems. I wouldn't want to be locked up because some old demon lover finds out I gave the demon that scroll. "_Now get going Naruto-kun. I have very high hopes for you." Mizuki said. "Oye Naruto-kun, I almost forgot. Dont tell anyone that I believe in you."

"Huh, Why?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side.

_Shit. _Thinking on the fly Mizuki said, "Well if anybody were to find out about the scroll I would be the Number one suspect." _Good one. Wouldn't want the whole village thinking I'm the new demon lover on the block._

"Okay Mizuki-sensei," Naruto gave Mizuki a real smile before running off to practice his scroll. _That should stop the demons progress._ Mizuki thought while heading in the direction of the nearest Gentlemens club. _I'm so fuckin horny right now._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

While he was captivated in his memory,Naruto's eyes tinted red for a few breif moments that Orochimaru didn't miss. _It seems that Naruto-kun's anger triggers the Kyuubi's intresting. "_Not all is lost Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said snapping Naruto out of his memory. "I will teach you all you need to know about being a shinobi. When I'm done with you, you will be the incarnet of the kyuubi itself." Naruto watched Orochimaru lick his lips before grinning.

**Authors Notes: **Okay finished chapter two. Don't worry Mizuki will get whats coming to him. Also naruto's not gonna get super strong in like one chapter. Naruto will have a Bloodline. It will be his healing at a fast rate or having the kyuubi's chakra act like a super heating system. Think like Rakshata's radiant wave surger from Code Geass or like Taisuke's heating power from Alive the final evolution. Both of these will be passed down to his children. Maybe he'll get both. Now the next issue is the pairings.

Naruto: Will can either be with Ino/Temari/Karin/Tayuya/Sakura-Really want her with sasuke down the road but doesn't matter

Kimimaro: Will either be with Temari/Tenten/Karin/Kin/Ino/Sakura-Really want her with sasuke down the road but doesn't matter

Haku: Will either be with Tenten/Hinata/Karin/Kin/Sakura-Really want her with sasuke down the road but doesn't matter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Authors Note: Okay this will be my third chapter. This is about Orochomaru and Naruto's training together. Oh yeah you all need to vote on the pairings and bloodline. Man I only got four reviews. Does this story suck or something. Please review.**

Naruto jumped to the side as Kusanagi glided right past his shoulder. Leaning back watching as Kusanagi slit millimeters through his black kimono, which he grew fond of, into his bare chest. Quickly pulling out a kunai to counter attack Naruto watched as Kusanagi cleaved through his kunai like butter. Orochimaru than slashed down followed by a kick to the sternum that sent Naruto flying to the other side of the dojo. _Ass hole. _Taking out kunai and shuriken Naruto launched a barrage of projectiles at Orochimaru._ His aiming is getting better, _Orochimaru thought as he carelessly leaned his head left and right letting the projectiles pass harmlessly bye. _But not good enough._Rushing, naruto found himself on the defensive once again. Left, right, left, right, right punches connected with Naruto's face sending him staggering back and falling on his behind. Not letting Naruto get up from his stupor, Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his kimono's Datejime and tossed him in the air.

"Reenkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile)," Orochimaru inhaled a large amount of air into his lungs and expelled a large explosive burst of wind that sent Naruto into the opposite wall shooting debris everywhere. Out of the debris came fifteen Kunai flying at Orochimaru. Pulling out Kusanagi from his throat Orochimaru began deflecting kunai after kunai. Smirking Naruto got up shakily and looked Orochimaru in the eyes. _Boom! _Naruto observed as Orochimaru was sent soaring through the air like a rag doll. _Ha. Telling me to be cunning and malevolence towards others. Try that on for size. _Walking over to Orochimaru Naruto almost wet himself when he saw Orochimaru dissolve into mud. _Shit. _Feeling dread Naruto slowly turned his head back as he glimpsed Kusanagi slice from his shoulder blade to his lower back before falling unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke in his room wrapped in bandages for the seventh time that week. Letting out a groan Naruto lifted himself off the bed and picked up his new black kimono. _Another kimono torn to a bloody mess. If I didn't know him any better I would say he enjoys torturing me. Damn. I wake up to this every fucking morning bloody and bashed_. Dragging his feet naruto entered the bath across the hall and began undressing. Letting the bandages fall off to the floor Naruto felt around his back with his hand_. Still no scars. I wonder why._Twisting the nob to the shower Naruto relaxed under the hot water. _Ah. This feels so great. I should really ask orochimaru about building a hot spring around here. It would do wonders for when I fill sore in the morning. _Walking out Naruto strolled out of the bath and into the small cafeteria in the base. Looking around Naruto spotted about twenty shinobi chatting and eating breakfast. The shinobi finally noticing Naruto's presence became deathly quiet. _Don't stop on my account. _Walking up to the chief Naruto said, "I'll have some Frosted Flakes." Walking to a secluded area of the cafeteria with his cereal Naruto couldn't help but groan_._ _Stupid Orochimaru. Saying I can eat Ramon only once a week_. _I really miss old man Teuchi and Ayame. _Deciding to indulge himself naruto digged in. Getting up Naruto placed his bowl in the chief's hands and strolled outside the cafeteria_. _Arriving at the dojo naruto sat down to wait for orochimaru with ramen on his mind.

"Kukukuku, what have I said about being aware of your surroundings Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said slyly.

Feeling cold metal pressed against his throat Naruto chuckled nervously, "Hehe, you said to never drop your guard."

"And pray tell, what could you be thinking about that you would make you drop your guard?"

"Hehe, nothing much!"

"Well I suggest you keep whatever is on your mind off." Orochimaru said digging in his kunai deeper drawing blood before releasing it. "Now are you ready for your morning warm up?"

"Of course Orochimaru-sensei." Getting up Naruto began to stretch his legs before adding, "So how many laps do I have to do this time?"

"Twenty nine laps around the village," Orochimaru with a smirk continued, "And you have thirty minutes to complete them."

"Eh..punishment is ten extra laps, huh," Naruto frowned before he took off sprinting.

Sitting on a rock outside of the sound village Orochimaru watched as Naruto finished his last lap. _It has been two weeks since Naruto began his training. His improvement is out standing. Last week we focused on the knowledge of the shinobi arts and building up his fatigue and endurance with his morning warm ups. This week is focused primarily on his Taijutsu and his morning warm ups again. Soon he will be able to take on much stronger opponents_. Narrowing his eyes Orochimaru thought about his most troublesome enemy. Akatsuki. _I have six or seven years before Akatsuki becomes active. I have to get Naruto strong as possible. As long as I keep the fact that Naruto is a jinchuuriki hidden then I should have no problems with Jiraiya's spy network. But on the off chance Akatsuki learns of Naruto they will no doubt send Itachi and Kisame. I stand no chance against Itachi and his sharingan! I need to surround Naruto with strong allies. _Noticing Naruto gasping for air in front of him Orochimaru couldn't help but make a remark, "How was your morning jog Naruto-kun?"

Glaring daggers at Orochimaru Naruto said between breaths, "It.....was ......a walk..through the...park Orochimaru-sensei."

"Is that so, maybe I should double your morning jog, right?" Orochimaru replied with a cruel smirk. Watching the reaction on Naruto's face Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle. "Now I well be testing your ninja arts once more. Tell me the properties of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Chakra."

Grinning Naruto said, "Genjutsu...are illusory techniques that affect the brain and the five senses. It is often used to create false images or create pain from trauma." Getting a nod from Orochimaru Naruto continued. "Ninjutsu....are pretty much the techniques that allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike Genjutsu the effects of Ninjutsu are quite real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and most of the time hand seals. Some ninjutsu can be classified as elemental ninjutsu like wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning." Smiling Naruto continiued, "Chakra....is the mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the three hundred and sixty one tenketsus. Through various methods, the most common, hand seals, can be created to do the impossible. Like walking on water or mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu." _Ha, I'm bad ass._

"Terrific Naruto-kun. Now how about you finish your morning warm ups." Orochimaru grinned as Naruto grumbled and laid down to do three hundred push ups and sit ups.

Waiting for Naruto to finish Orochimaru couldn't help but think about who could be Naruto's teammates_. Hmm. Maybe Guren or perhaps I can order Kabuto back from Konoha. Hmm Kabuto, Guren and Naruto. That would be an unparalleled team. But I can't yet trust kabuto with the information of naruto being a jinchuuriki. And Guren. I need her in charge of that hideout. Maybe it's time I start collecting more skilled shinobi but where to start looking. _

"Orochimaru-sensei. I've finished." Nauto gasped with his hands on his knees hunched over for breath.

"I see, " Getting up Orochimaru beckoned Naruto to follow him into the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the dojo Naruto quickly rushed Orochimaru's back with a kunai in hand. Smirking Orochimaru turned around and caught Naruto's wrist before jerking him up and hurling him across the room. Falling on his back Naruto flipped his legs in the air and twisted his body to land on his feet. Not prepared for Orochimaru to get inside his guard so fast Orochimaru kicked Naruto in the chin lifting him off the floor. Before Naruto could get airborne Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by his ankle and slammed him to the ground.

"To much wasted movement Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said as he watched Naruto slowly climb out of the crater created from the impact. Letting Naruto regroup Orochimaru watched Naruto pull out two kunais with one in each hand. "Come Naruto-kun."

"As you wish sensei! " Naruto snarled. Rushing Orochimaru with new found energy Naruto jumped up and slashed at Orochimaru's face followed by a stab at the stomach. Leaning back and dodging to the side Orochimaru pulled out his own kunai and sliced Naruto's rib cage as well as his shoulder. Drawing blood and a cry of pain Orochimaru ducked under a kick and delivered two punches that had Naruto gasping for breath.

"How unsightly. How will you make Oto one of the five great shinobi nations if you are this weak." Growling Naruto rushed Orochimaru again. Getting the reaction he wanted from Naruto orochimaru took out kunai and shuriken and tossed them all at Naruto. Weaving left and right Naruto finally dodged the last weapon and tossed his own. _This time I'll be ready. _Watching as Orochimaru dodged some but not all naruto jumped back for space. _Boom. _Naruto pulled out his last kunai and smirked as he began to set his plan into action. The smirk quickly turned upside down as orochimaru turned into mud. _I got you you bastard_. Pushing chakra to his feet Naruto barley evaded Orochimaru's kunai slice from behind. _Ha practicing tree walking in secret really paid off. Lucky I read that article on how to increase quickness by chakra. _Smirking Naruto quickly shoved his kunai into Orochimaru's sternocleidomastoid muscle.

"Ha, I pretended to think that I beat you after that explosion. Than I pretended to think my plan failed with my facial expression. I fooled you Orochimaru-sensei. " Naruto said pointing a finger at Orochimaru. "The same thing won't work on me twice!"

"You already expected me to be a mud clone in the explosion? Excellent. But not....." A look of suprise was on Orochimaru's face before dissolving into mud.

"Good enough." A shadow said behind Naruto. _You've got to be fucking kidding me! _Thought Naruto before falling unconscious. "You truly are full of suprises Naruto-kun. If I didn't use Kawamari in time you would of actually wounded me." said a smirking Orochimaru before picking up Naruto and Shunshing him to his room to rest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke laying on his bed wrapped in bandages once more. _Man ain't this heart warming knowing Orochmaru wraps me in bandages after he beats my ass to a pulp_. Grunting Naruto sits himself up and reaches with his hand just barely over the bed to feel the familiar cloth of his kimono. _I knew it. _Sliding off the bed Naruto drags his feet across his room to his private bath. _This feels vaguely familiar. Oh right. This is my everyday routine. Wake up sore wrapped in bandages and then go get my ass handed to me by Orochimaru-sensei. Oh yeah, how can I forget those grueling morning warm ups. _Sighing Naruto sits in the bath relaxing with his head leaning against the wall. _But it can only make me stronger. _Walking to the direction of the cafeteria Narutoenters. "I'll have the usual." After finishing his meal Naruto was found sitting in the dijo waiting for Orochimaru. _I'm getting stronger. _Naruto thought whlile looking at his fist flexing it._I wonder how many of the kids in the academy I can beat? I bet I'll kick Kiba's ass! Hehe. But I wonder if I can beat Sasuke? I know I'll be in the top of the class.....Why couldn't it be like this at Konoha? It would have been nice to have a sensei like Orochimaru in Konoha. Hell anyone willing to teach me would of been beter than nothing. Well I better stop thinking about things that never could be. _Getting up Naruto began to stretch. _I might as well start my morning warm ups instead of waiting for sensei. I guess I'll do the same amount of laps as yesterday. _Starting at a slow jog out of the dojo Naruto quickly picked up the pace up to an incredible sprint. _Faster. I got to go faster. I need to be stronger!_Naruto continued to sprint untill only his last lap was left and his feet and legs began to ache. _I wont give up. If I'm going to make Oto one of the five great shinobi nations than I must be strong! _Finishing his last lap Naruto collapsed onto the ground panting for breath.

"Kukuku, working hard as ever, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru grinned as he walked out of the dojo to Naruto's side. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked with pure curiosity on his face. _I wonder what he has to tell me. Maybe he'll start teaching me some awesome Jutsu. That has to be it._

"We will be going around the nations looking for some capable shinobi to join Oto. You can think it as a training trip perhaps? I will be teaching you some low level Jutsus while we travel."

"Yes!" _Yes, a two for one deal. We look for some awesome strong shinobi's for Oto while Orochimaru-sensei teaches me some cool Jutsu as we travel. "_So Orochimaru-sensei where are we going to look first?"

"Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure."

**Authors Note: Next chapter will talk about meeting Haku, Zabuza and Kimimaro and getting them to join Oto. Please review and vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's notes: Okay this will be my fourth chapter of Oto's Demon Three. In this chapter we will be going into gathering Haku, Kimimaro, and Momochi Zabuza for Oto. This will probably be long. Please Review and vote.**

"This is so disgusting! Why do we have to be swallowed by a snake to get into Mizu no Kuni? Naruto shouted outraged to be sitting in a snake's stomach with Orochimaru. "Why couldn't we get a ticket and travel on a boat to Mizu no Kuni Orochimaru-sensei?

"Because Naruto-kun I am a S-class criminal with dangerous enemies looking for me. It would be suicide for me to fight Akatsuki while you are with me."

"Akatsuki. Who are they?"

"An organization of very strong shinobi who are looking for the Bijuu. In other words looking for Jinchuuriki and that makes you a target. They will eventually come looking for you but that will be years down the road."

"So I would be able to beat them up in a few years right, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto pumbed his fist with a confident smirk on his face.

Orochimaru, with a frown on his face, said, "I'm afraid not Naruto-kun. You would be able to only defend yourself against them. They will start to mobilize when you're about twelve or thirteen. Most are equally as strong as me but their are a few stronger ones as-well. But when you are around fifteen or sixteen you will be able to fight them on equal grounds." _Holy shit. This people are equally strong as or stronger than Orochimaru-sensei_. Ever since joining Oto Naruto has never doubted his soon to come abilities under Orochimaru, but this once Naruto felt a shimmer of fear crawl up his spine. "If you are to ever encounter a member of Akatsuki you are to run. No matter how strong you think you are do not fight them until you are around fifteen of age." Orochimaru said not helping Naruto with his fear at all.

"Ho...how am I supposed to recognize them Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto whispered, his voice laced with fear.

Looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes Orochimaru replied, "They are very easy to recognize. Every one in Akatsuki wears a cloak with red clouds with their forehead protector slashed threw the middle." Realizing Naruto's fear Orochimaru thought, _I can't have Naruto afraid of Akatsuki. They will take advantage of that fear and use it against him. It will be disastrous if I let this continue. "_They are not gods Naruto." Orochimaru said with a stern voice. "They are neither unbeatable nor immortal. Find their weaknesses and use it against them and they will surely die!" Orochimaru snarled. _Yes Itachi I will find your weakness and I'll kill you. I will have my revenge. No one embareses me like that and lives_. Orochimaru thought unintentionally grabbing his arm.

"Okay Orochimaru-sensei." Naruto sighed in relief feeling more confident in himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at Mizu no Kuni, Orochimaru and Naruto could be seen crawling out of Orochimaru's snake summon. With a puff of smoke the animal vanished back to his home.

"So how are we going to find strong shinobi that are willing to join us, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"First we wait and observe. They will not just come running to us wanting to join Oto, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru quickened the pace walking ahead of Naruto. "We will also use this opportunity to start your training Naruto-kun."

"Alright." Naruto said throwing his fist in the air.

"This Jutsu is called Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique). This Jutsu lets you switch places with another nearby object leaving the opponent open to a counter attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for more surprise. This is an E-rank Jutsu known to all academy students." Orochimaru explained showing Naruto the hand seals." Getting a nod Orochimaru and Naruto kept walking until they arrived at a small town.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After settling in the hotel Naruto and Orochimaru could be seen walking out into the woods. "Now Naruto-kun. To make your training more effective we will spar against each other. You can only defend against me and use the Jutsu I showed you. You can attack after each completion of the Jutsu, but if you attack me without the completion I can guarantee a fresh slice every time!" Orochimaru said with glee written all over his face. "Lets began!" Rushing at Naruto Orochimaru took out a kunai and sliced horizontally at Naruto's head. Ducking back and getting pieces of his hair sliced off Naruto separated himself from Orochimaru before taking out his own kunai. Running towards Orochimaru Naruto dashed getting into his guard and thrusted into Orochimaro's gut_. What. Where'd he go_? Eyes widening in surprise Naruto looked toward his left shoulder.

"Kukukuku, a fresh slice every time Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said before kicking Naruto into the nearest tree_. Fa...fast. I didn't even see him move. His been toying with me in our spars this whole time_. _That bastard. I'll show him! _Getting up, Naruto grunted in pain before jumping left nearly getting impaled by four kunai. About to take out his own Naruto thought_, No. I'll need both hands to perform the jutsu perfectly. I'll have to focus on dodging Orochimaru_. Weaving around kunai Naruto began the hand seals for the jutsu._ Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog.....shit what was the last one_? Lost in thought Naruto didn't notice the seven kunai and shuriken Orochimaru just thrown with a grin on his face_**. **__Fu...ck._Blood splattered out of Naruto's mouth in slow motion as he collapsed to his knees. Staring at nothing in particular Orochimaru walked into Naruto's view blocking the trees. "Kukukuku, a bit of advice Naruto-kun. Don't think about performing the jutsu in battle. It should come naturally with experience and practice. It's very dangerous to be lost in your thoughts while fighting any enemy." Watching Naruto lose consciousness Orochimaru picked him up and shunshined them to their hotel room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Waking up in the hotel instead of his room in Oto startled Naruto. Relaxing himself and looking around at his surroundings Naruto noticed Orochimaru no where in sight. _Wouldn't want sensei scolding me about not being aware of my surroundings. _Sliding off the bed Naruto stretched his entire body to make sure everything was functioning properly_. I'm just a little bit sore. It'll be gone in a few hours_. Standing back up Naruto walked out of the door and through hotel. Looking up at the sky made Naruto fell something he hasn't since joining Oto. _What a depressing view. It almost makes me feel.....alone._

_"_I see you have finally decided to join the living Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said standing a few meters away from Naruto. "You were asleep a little longer than usual."

"Is that so?" Naruto said solemnly never glancing away from the sky.

Blinking in surprise at Naruto's lack of cheerfulness Orochimaru asked, "Are you okay Naruto-kun."

"Yes it's just that the sky makes me feel so.....depressed."

Raising an eyebrow in question Orochimaru turned around and started walking away from Naruto. "You must have an enormous appetite Naruto-kun. Come I've found a nice bar that sells Ramen and Dango."

Smiling sadly Naruto turned away from the sky and ran after Orochimaru. "Okay sensei."

xxxxxxxxxx

Entering the bar Naruto and Orochimaru sat at the table near the middle ordering Ramen, Dango and Sake. Waiting for their orders patiently and quietly their peace were disturbed by an angry group entering the bar. Watching as the group sat down at the next table over, Naruto and Orochimaru couldn't help but listen in.

"I can't believe she would keep this secrete from me. Damn it I'm her husband."

"I know how you feel Gin. But you can't let those monstrosities live any more."

"Yeah, he's right we can't let those demons live!"

"But they're my wife and child. I can't kill them." Gin slammed his empty bottle on the table.

"Don't worry we'll all go their and support you. You don't have to do this alone."

"If we do this we need to do this as soon as possible. Kirigakure and their Mizukage won't stand for this once word gets out. They'll send their strongest ninjas to massacre you all!" The only sober man in the bar said.

"Are you sure your son has a Keikai Genkai." A drunken man said with a empty beer bottle in his hand. Orochimaru froze mid sip and grinned. _A Keikai Genkai child from the Blood line Purge. How interesting._

"Yes God Damn It. I saw him manipulating water with his hands. I saw it with my own eyes." Gin fisted his hands in his hair with insane eyes starring at nothing in particular.

"Than there is only one option left. We must kill them!"

"Yeah, we'll kill the demons." Every one said in a drunken frenzy.

"We'll go back to our houses and meet back up over here with weapons in an hour. Then we'll all go to Gins house and kill the demons."

"I will only do this on one condition. I will kill them with my hands and mine alone. If I fail to kill them.....then you will get your shots at them as well."

"Of course Gin."

Watching as everyone left Naruto turned to Orochimaru with a look of malice. "Those bastards. How could he kill his own wife and child? I'll kill every last one of them." _Kukukuku. It seems __Naruto_ _can turn his caring heart into ice._

"Of course Naruto-kun. We'll kill every last one of them."

xxxxxxxxxx

Watching the group surround the house where the wife and child were made Naruto want to rush in and fight_. Why do I have to wait for Orochimaru's signal? We could just save them now_. Watching the husband enter the house made Naruto's blood boil. Pulling out his kunai Naruto got ready to move for when Orochimaru gave the signal.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_What the hell is going on in there? When is Orochimaru-sensei going to give the signal? _Hearing a shattering noise coming from inside the house startled Naruto out of his thoughts. _What the hell was that? _Naruto gasped asicicles appeared and teared through the house completely demolishing as quickly Orochimaru appeared in the middle of the group of men. _That's the signal! _Naruto thought as he took out kunai and shuriken and tossed them at the unsuspecting men. Running towards the house and jumping over the dead Naruto dashed towards the nearest person. Quickly dodging the sword slash aimed at his head Naruto swiped at the man's throat drawing blood. Never giving his victim a second glance Naruto stabbed into another man's back with vigor. Twisting his kunai out of the man's back and wiping the blood off his face with his kimono; Naruto tossed shuriken at the men sprinting towards him. Blocking the spear with his kunai Naruto jumped back and dodged left and right at the man's stabbing attempts. Grabbing the spear with his bare hands Naruto wrenched and slammed the blunt end of the spear into the man's face disabling him for life. Looking around Naruto noticed most of the group of men dead. _There's about three left capable of fighting. I won't let a single one live. _Watching as the last three men surrounded him Naruto tossed all his shuriken at one man quickly killing him. _Now there's only two._With a yell of rage the two men rushed at Naruto slicing and stabbing in vain. Grabbing the man's spears with his hand Naruto looked at the second man about to thrust his sword into his stomach. Reaching into his kunai holster Naruto's eye's widened as his hands frantically grasped air. The world seemed to slow as the man's sword came inches from his heart while Naruto clasped his hands together. With a satisfied grunt the man slowly pulled out his sword from Naruto's heart only for a burst of smoke to reveal the other man in Naruto's exact position. _I….I just pulled of Kawarimi__no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) with another person. _Quickly getting over his shock Naruto picked up a dented kunai and slammed it into the man's temple ending his life.

"Very good Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said while walking out of the woods quietly clapping his hands together. "You actually killed all of them. I didn't think you had it in you."

"They all deserved to die." Naruto said emotionlessly as he walked in the direction of the house. Entering through the front entrance Naruto froze at the sight in front of him. Lying dead on the floor with white lifeless eyes gazing at him in shock was the wife. Next to her was a broken dish covered in her own blood._ So this made the shattering noise. I was too late. _Turning away from the gruesome sight Naruto continued walking until he was standing in front of a boy his age. _This must be the son._Kneeling down Naruto softly put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Watching the boy flinch under his touch Naruto slowly pulled his hand away. "It's okay. You're safe now." The boy barley lifted up his face so that only his eyes were visible under his strands of hair. "My name's Naruto. What's yours?"

Getting a reassuring smile the boy said,"Ha…haku."

Smiling sadly Naruto cautiously asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I……I don't know. My p…parents were my only family." Haku wrapped his hands around his knees and hugged himself tightly. "I'm alone. I'm truly alone in this world!" Watching as Haku started shaking violently Naruto firmly grabbed Haku by the shoulders.

"Don't say that! You're not alone! You've got me! And as long as you want me by your side I promise you I'll never leave! And you should know Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises!" Naruto said with gusto. Eyes widening at what he just said Naruto quickly let go of Haku's shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe…that is if you want me by your side." With wide eyes Haku slowly got up from the floor.

"Do you really mean it? I can be by your side. I won't be alone!" Haku said in a daze.

"Hehe………just to let you know staying by my side will be dangerous since I'm destined for great things. You'll have to be strong to just keep up with Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said while giving Haku a big smile.

Smiling in return Haku said, "I really don't know how strong I am right now but I promise to get stronger so I can keep up with Uzumaki Naruto." Walking out of the house together before paying their respects to Haku's parents and grudgingly to the father on Naruto's part find themselves in front of Orochimaru.

"Oh, what is your friend's name, Naruto-kun?"

"His name is Haku Orochimaru-sensei and he will be joining us on are travels. This is my sensei Orochimaru. He can be pretty cruel when training but I wouldn't be this strong without him……Uh sensei I was hopping Haku can join us while we train?" Naruto said feeling unsure of orochimaru's answer.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said with glee. _This is splendid. It seems Naruto and Haku already shares a special bond. They will surely make names for themselves. Now to find the last pieces of this puzzle. Kukukukuku._

"So Orochimaru sensei, where will we be going next?"

"Kirigakure."

**Authors Note: My longest chapter yet. I was going to write how Naruto gets Kimimaro and Zabuza to join as well but I'll write that next chapter. If ya didn't know The signal was a Bunshin no Jutsu of Orochimaru. Oh yeah you all need to vote. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's notes: Okay this will be my fifth chapter of Oto's Demon Three. This will be about getting Kimimaro and Zabuza to join Oto. I hoped you liked my last chapter. Oh I almost forgot. About the bloodlines instead of Naruto having a fast healing rate I decided to switch it out for Karin's own bloodline. That would mean they would be relatives but only cousins not siblings. Just think about it. Naruto would be unstoppable with his large chakra reserves. This means that any attack on him or his friends wouldn't matter and that he will be able to sense chakra like Karin. And since I just found out Karin can sense when you are lying that would also be an advantage to Naruto. But of course you have to vote for it. Please Review and Vote!**

"Oh, so that's why this village is called Kirigakure. The land's surrounded by mist." Naruto said as they looked over the village from atop a cliff.

"It's so beautiful, right Naruto-kun, "Haku said leaning over the railings right next to Naruto.

"Yeah but when Orochimaru-sensei and I finish our village, ours will be the most beautiful of them all!" Getting a nod from Haku, Naruto looked over at Orochimaru while pointing at the largest most noticeable building in the village." Hey Orochimaru-sensei, what's that big building right their?"

"That Naruto-kun is the Mizukage Tower. It houses the strongest and wisest ninja Kirigakure can offer." Orochimaru grinned as he watched parts of the village catch on fire. _So it has begun!_

"Orochimaru-sensei I think the village is on fir…" Naruto suddenly ducked avoiding a slice before kicking out his leg on reflex. "What the hell was that for?" Naruto turned around facing his attacker with kunai in hand in a guarded position. Watching the mysterious attacker get on his feet Naruto carefully studied the boy in front of him. _Hmm grey hair, pale skin with two red dots on his head and appears to be my age. Nope never met him in my li…… _Naruto froze mid thought as he gazed into his attacker's eyes. _His eyes…they remind me of… Haku's… right after his parent's death. _Seeing Naruto's hesitation Kimimaro gripped his dagger and sprinted at Naruto. Haku, noticing Naruto's body posture, jumped in front of him with both hands in the air and his eyes closed, waiting for the killing blow. Pulling Haku back before contact with the other boy Naruto began to wrench out Kunai and shuriken from his holster.

"Stop," Orochimaru said as he glided between Haku, Naruto and Kimimaro. "Kukukuku……You sure are in a hurry. We are not from this village boy!"

"H-hey what's your name?" Naruto returned his kunai and shuriken into his holster as he stood beside Haku and Orochimaru.

"Kimimaro," Kimimaro said clearly confused._ Why would he want to know my name?_

"The people you seek are down there." Seeing realization dawn on Kimimaro's eyes Orochimaru beckoned him through with a wave of an arm.

Watching Kimimaro run past them and jump down the cliff Naruto turned to Orochimaru, "Why did you let him leave Orochimaru-sensei? We could've asked him to join us."

"I would like to see how strong he is compared to you. If he meets my expectations than I believe I have found the last piece to this puzzle." _He will join one way or another. To think I've acquired the Hyoton and soon the Shikotsumyaku along with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. This team will give birth to an unstoppable nation. Truly I am blessed. _

"Um Orochimaru-dono, what do you mean last piece of this puzzle?" Haku asked shyly as he stood closely with Naruto.

"Kukukuku… I see you caught my mistake, Haku-kun." Orochimaru grinned as he turned to face both Haku and Naruto. "Even though I told Naruto we came here to gather shinobi for Oto, It wasn't my main priority." Seeing Naruto about to make a comment Orochimaru continued, "My main priority was to build a team around you, Naruto-kun. A team unparalleled to anyone or anything it encounters. A team that will bring glory and fame to Otogakure. A team that will crush Akatsuki and anything in its way." Orochimaru said with glee. "And I believe Kimimaro will be the last piece of this puzzle."

"Oh, I understand now Orochimaru-dono," Haku said happy to be on Naruto's team. _Now it's guaranteed I'll stay by Naruto-kun's side._

"You should address me as Orochimaru-sensei from now on, since I'll be your sensei Haku-kun!" Orochimaru said as he began to walk down the path to the village.

"Okay…Orochimaru-sensei." Haku replied as he followed silently behind Naruto and Orochimaru.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He's…he's amazing Orochimaru-sensei!" Naruto gazed in awe as Kimimaro kill yet another shinobi. "How'd he do that? Bones just popped out of no where."

"It's the Shikotsumyaku, the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan, Naruto-kun. It allows all Kaguya's the ability to manipulate there own skeletal structure. By infusing their calcium with chakra, they can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their likings. Even though he is the youngest of the clan, he is the most skilled."

"They're being overwhelmed by Kirigakure's powerful military. If they don't stop know than the Kaguya name will be forgotten." Naruto watched as the clan's members get rendered down to nothing.

"Why would a single clan wage war against one of the five great shinobi nations? What provoked the Kaguya to attack Kirigakure?" Haku asked while the massacre intensified.

"The Kaguya clan is known to be barbaric and savage. The battle field is their only comfort in life. The clan is fools who relishes on bloodshed and gore. For there to no longer be a need for those who love genocide… It seems the world has become more…civilized." Orochimaru said with slight disdain as he began to walk away. "Come. We're leaving." Seeing the surprised looks on Naruto's and Haku's face, Orochimaru said, "Stronger shinobi will be entering the battle soon…it will be futile to try and hide with you two with me. Do not worry Kimimaro will not die here." Watching Orochimaru walk into the shadows, Naruto and Haku gave one last glance at Kimimaro before disappearing into the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"It's already dawn. We should start looking for Kimimaro." Naruto got up and stretched his sore arms and shoulders to realize Orochimaru gone and Haku fast asleep. _Damn, Training last night was brutal. Orochimaru-sensei really did a number on me. I wonder how Haku feels after his first day of training._ Gently shaking Haku out of his deep sleep, Naruto gave a dazzling smile towards his half-awake teammate. "How do you feel Haku-kun?"

"So-sore al-all over the place." Haku said barley sitting himself on the bed.

"Huh, it couldn't be that bad. I feel great." Stretching his body to prove his emphasize Naruto gave Haku another cheesy grin. "See, Haku-kun, I feel really great. Just a little sore in the arms and shoulders." Standing up Naruto began walking to the showers before turning around to face Haku. "You wouldn't happen to know where Orochimaru-sensei has gone. I really want to search for Kimimaro as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't know where he is." Haku whispered in shame.

"Don't beat your self up over it, Haku-kun. We'll search for Kimimaro after we shower." Naruto gave Haku the nice gai pose before closing the door to the restroom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"It seems the Kaguya clan has fallen." Haku gazed at the Kirigakure villagers while they chit-chatted and pointed at the dead clan members.

"Yes, but Kimimaro survived. Where should we start looking?" Naruto stood up from his crouch behind the bush and leaned against a tree. "I wonder where Orochimaru-sensei is. We could really use his help."

"Maybe we should look in the forest. He wouldn't be in the village or anywhere near it." Haku said as he stretched his sore limbs.

"Eh, I guess so." Walking aimlessly around the forest Naruto and Haku find Kimimaro crouched in front of a flower. Kimimaro gripped his dagger and slowly brought it over his head to strike the flower down.

"Are you going to ignore me t..?"

"What'cha doing?" Naruto said with his hands on his knees staring at the dagger in question completely startling Kimimaro. Seeing Kimimaro about to loose his balance and fall on his behind, Naruto quickly placed his hands on his shoulders steadying him. "Oye, are you okay."

"Such a pretty flower," Haku reached out his hands and gently plucked the flower from the ground, not giving Kimimaro a chance to reply. "I wonder why you're blooming here all alone… all by your self."

"You know, Kimimaro-kun, you've given us a pretty rough time. We've been looking for you all day long. You should apologize." Naruto crossed his arms and bobbed his head up and down with a justified look.

"S-sorry, "Kimimaro whispered bewilderedly looking at Naruto and Haku. _W-what's going on? Why would they be looking for me…They must want to harm me!_ Narrowing his eyes Kimimaro slowly gripped his dagger.

"Here…for you!" Haku shyly held out the flower to Kimimaro with a smile on his face. With a trembling hand Kimimaro slowly placed his dagger on the floor and took the flower. _F-for me?_

"Oye, Kimimaro-kun," Naruto said startling Kimimaro once again. "I was wondering…we were wondering, Haku and I, if you would like to…I don't know…join our village!" Naruto chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. Seeing the surprised look Naruto turned to Haku for support.

"We…we could really use you, Kimimaro-kun, on our team. You are strong and talented_._ You possess an unstoppable Kekkei Genkai that will help our team and village. But most importantly…you won't be alone…ever."

"So what do you say, Kimimaro-kun?"

"Y-yes," Kimimaro said, his voice filled with pure joy.

"So this are the brats I'm supposed to train eh," A rugged voice said from behind them. Quickly looking behind Kimimaro, Naruto saw a shinobi with a huge Zanpaktou hanging on his back. _He's strong. Not as strong as Orochimaru-sensei, but strong enough to kill us without breaking a sweat. _

"Yes." Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto with kunai at his throat. "Naruto-kun, what have I told you about being aware of your surroundings?"

"N-never drop your guard, Orochimaru-sensei. Hehe" Naruto chuckled nervously as sweet trickled done his face.

"So why is your guard dropped?" Pressing his kunai tighter into Naruto's neck Orochimaru practically growled," If this man here came to kill the Kaguya and saw you two associating with him, you chance of survival would be squashed to zero! Let this be a lesson to all of you." Quickly removing his kunai Orochimaru stood and turned to face the shinobi. "You'll be training these kids for a year. After that you have the option of joining Oto or leaving for good. Of course 5,000,000 yen will be paid to you regardless. You may use any training method you have in mind."

"Where are you going, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked while rubbing his neck.

"I'll continue traveling around the continent looking for strong shinobi for a year, Naruto-kun. It'll be a waste for you to accompany me on my journey. I need you, Haku-kun, and Kimimaro-kun to get as strong as possible as fast as possible. Traveling with me will only slow down your progress."

"Okay, Orochimaru-sensei!" Nodding his head determinedly Naruto turned to his new sensei. "Oye, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. This is Haku and Kimimaro Kaguya. And you'd better remember the names because we're going down in the history books, as the team that made Otogakure the strongest nation of the five great shinobi nations!"

"Is that so brat, my names Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. Nice to meet ya'. "

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Please review and vote. 5 000 000 Japanese yen = 52 510 U.S. dollars 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Notes: Screw the vote for Naruto's bloodline. I'm just going to write whatever I want. Kimimaro, Haku and Zabuza already know about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki. So from what Danzo was saying, the 4****th**** Mizukage was a Jinchuuriki. I remember seeing his character with all the other Jinchuuriki. I totally thought it would be Uchiha Madara. Please Review.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Good. Again," Naruto and Kimimaro rushed Zabuza with kunai and dagger in hand, while Haku watched with a keen eye from a safe spot with senbon readied. Naruto jumped high in the air towards Zabuza while Kimimaro accelerated and slashed vertically at Zabuza's stomach. Side stepping Kimimaro's slash and leaning back enough to avoid Naruto's kick, Zabuza pulled out Kubikiri Hocho and deflected Haku's senbon. Slashing downward at Kimimaro, leaving a crater in the ground at impact, Zabuza grabbed and slammed Naruto into the ground with one hand. Only for Naruto to burst into smoke to reveal a log. Kimimaro seeing an opening in Zabuza's guard gutted Zabuza in the back with his bone dagger. _Nani, a Mizu Bunshin!_ Watching Kimimaro Spin out of way of Kubikiri Hocho, Haku threw a barrage of senbon at Zabuza. Once again deflecting Haku's senbon Zabuza smirked as Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku regrouped. _Forming a plan I see. _

"We need to separate Zabuza and Kubikiri Hocho if we want to have a chance of winning this spar." Haku said never taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

"How," Kimimaro's eyebrows furrowed, "We've never been able to grab or touch Kubikiri Hocho."

"Oye, I think I have an idea but it is kind of risky." Naruto swirled kunai around his finger as he glanced at Kimimaro and Haku. _Times up! _Zabuza thought as he vanished with a burst of speed. Eyes widening at the sudden disappearance of Zabuza, Haku reached into his sleeve and grasped senbon. _Shit! _Appearingin the middle of Naruto, Haku and Kimimaro, Zabuza smashed his foot into Haku's stomach sending him crashing into the wall unconscious. _One down. _Turning towards Kimimaro, Zabuza slashed downwards colliding with bone. _Eh, impressive_ _Kekkei Genkai. He really is the most talented member of the Kaguya clan._ Grinning, Zabuza turned into water from the kunai sticking out of his stomach from the blond jinchuuriki. _Damn it. He used Kawamari no jutsu._ _Where is he?_ Blinking in surprise, Naruto found himself pulled underground with only his head visible. Bashing the blunt side of Kubikiri Hocho onto Naruto's head, Zabuza leaned against his blade dismissing the unconscious Naruto.

"That's two down!" Zabuza chuckled as mist appeared inside the room while he vanished from sight. _Where's this mist coming from. Zabuza? _Looking left and right Kimimaro suddenly jumped in the air shattering shuriken with his bone dagger. _That was close! How did he know where I was? Can he see me? No…I can't even see my hand in this mist. Does he know where I am now?_

"You deflected those nicely, Kimimaro. No less than I'd expect from the last Kaguya." Zabuza's voice rang out from every side of the room."But you're a few years too young to give me a proper challenge!" With a burst of speed Zabuza hooked Kimimaro's head inside Kubikiri Hocho and slammed him into the wall. Letting go of his sword, which stayed imbedded in the wall, Zabuza slammed his fist into Kimimaro's gut knocking him unconscious. "Eh, too dazed to use your Kekkei Genkai, nee Kimimaro. You might have wondered how I was able to track you. I'm a genius in the art of silent killing. I can kill by sound alone!"

"Then you're a perfect candidate for Oto!" Naruto shouted as he got behind Zabuza attempting to cut him. _Nani! _Barley drawing blood with his Kunai, Naruto allowed a grinned to spread across his face. _We…won the spar! _Letting his kunai fall out of his hands and onto the floor, Naruto followed suit by collapsing to the cold floor unconscious._ It seems I didn't hit him hard enough in the head._ Picking up Naruto's kunai, Zabuza examined it closely. _Damn it. They won the spar. I guess they get dinner tonight. _Laying down Kimimaro, Zabuza pulled out Kubikiri Hocho before gathering his students. _One month and they have already improved this far. Haku is steadily catching up to Naruto and Kimimaro. These kids will make names for themselves. _Zabuza smirked before Shunshining them to their rooms._ I just might stick around_ _after my time is up._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself in a hallway lined with doors. _Huh, where the hell am I?_

"ROOOAAAR!"Looking back at the door to his left, where the noise seemed to come from, Naruto's curiosity took the better of him and he walked towards the door. _What the hell was that? _Opening the door a crack, red chakra forced the door open shoving Naruto to the ground. _This felling…it's definitely chakra but…it's…dangerous. _Getting up and entering the room, Naruto finds himself staring awestruck at the enormous gate in front of him.

"What is it…it's huge."

"Boy, come here!" Following the cages command, Naruto cautiously walked to the gate with narrowed eyes. "Closer!" Jumping back avoiding the massive claws and skidding across the water, Naruto took out kunai and shuriken. "I want to devour you, but this gate…it's been sealed by the 4th Hokage! It won't open…how vexing."

"You're…the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto said calmly leveling the kitsune with a glare. _That chakra…it must be his._

"Why have you come here? What do you want?"

"I didn't come here voluntary. Where am I?" Naruto glowered at the kitsune. _He is the source of all my pain._

"We are inside the seal, boy." The kitsune growled at Naruto's lack of respect. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm leaving." Naruto restacked his kunai and shuriken in their respected place and turned around heading for the exit.

"Wait." The kitsune swished his tails back and forth deep in thought. "Let's make a deal, boy!" Naruto faced the kitsune with narrowed eyes while leaning against the exit door.

"A deal? You want to make a deal with me. What do I have that you do not?" Watching the kitsune's grin, followed by his white teeth, almost made Naruto shudder.

"Freedom."

"I'm not setting you free." Naruto said with a blank look not moving an inch from his spot.

"Not literally. I want my senses back, boy. I want to be able to touch…to see, hear, smell and to taste." The Kitsune pushed his snout against the gate, the grin no longer visible. "If you do this for me boy…the rewards will be remarkable."

"What do I get in return for sharing my five senses?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"I will reward you with a tails worth of chakra."

"Eh, you'll be willing to give up one of your tails?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"No, just like how you replenish your chakra after a Jutsu. My tails worth of chakra will replenish itself after transfer."

"You say transfer as if you will have no control after the deal is made?"

"Yes, the tails worth of chakra will be yours alone. After your normal chakra reserve hits zero, you will be able to draw on it and continue fighting." Smirking, the Kyuubi no kitsune continued. "My chakra has a rather…burning…poisonous quality to it. If you are able to master my tails worth of chakra completely…" The Kyuubi grinned, letting Naruto fill in the blanks.

"You have told me the positives. What are the negatives?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Frowning, the kitsune rested his head on his paws.

"The negatives…it will hurt like none before."

"I can take pain, what else?"

"Your eyes will be slitted. Your nails will become claws and your whisker marks will deepen. My chakra will give you a rugged, intimidating look."

"Is that all?"

"I will be able to communicate with you at all times, but do not worry; I will sleep most of the time."

"What else?"

"You…you will have to rip part of the seal off."

"Nani," Naruto gave the kitsune a disbelieving stare.

"The seal must be weakened for me to transfer the chakra permanently…I promise you I am not trying to break free or hurt you in any way. You have my word."

"How can I trust you?"

"Even though we kitsune are tricksters by nature, we always keep our promises." Turning around, Naruto opened the door to the exit before looking back at the kitsune.

"I'm sorry but…having a talking kitsune in my head and ripping part of the seal off isn't very enticing to me. Goodbye." About to step foot out of the room, the Kyuubi no kitsune stooped Naruto dead in his tracks.

"I can reawaken your Kekkei Genkai, boy."

"What are you talking about? What Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto calmly turned around to face the kitsune.

"You possess a sealed Kekkei Genkai. For some reason the 4th Hokage decided to seal it in the Shiki Fuujin."

"How do you know I have a Kekkei Genkai if it's sealed?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because boy, its power leaks out of the seal; even though my chakra is powerful, it doesn't heal wounds. It does the exact opposite. It's most likely a Kekkei Genkai one of your parents had. Why the 4th Hokage would seal it is beyond me."

"My parent's…Kekkei Genkai!" Naruto said in a daze. The Kyuubi, seeing Naruto in a manipulating state, grinned.

"Yes, something your parents left behind for you. Something that is rightfully yours… without weakening of the seal I can't force it out." Looking at the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto turned around facing the door to exit.

"Give me time to think about it." With that Naruto left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Haku sat up and removed the wet cloth draped over Naruto's forehead.

"You were running a fever, Naruto-kun," Kimimaro walked through the door with Zabuza and sat on his own bed, looking at Naruto intently. Zabuza had given the ok about letting them sleep together in the same room.

"How do you feel, brat." Zabuza stood leaning against the door with his arms crossed, still garbed in Kiri attire.

"Fine…I had a conversation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto sat up on his bed and ran his hands through his hair in a relaxing gesture.

"What did it want?" Haku asked horrified of the aspect of Naruto and Kyuubi talking. Kimimaro and Zabuza especially narrowed there eyes and listened to the conversation.

"He wants to make a deal."

"A deal," Zabuza asked walking closer and sitting down on the bed across from Naruto.

"Yes, if I choose to share my five senses with the Nine-Tailed Fox , than he'll transfer a tails worth of his chakra into another chakra reserve inside my body. I believe he said I will be able to draw upon it without his help."

"I see. What are the set backs?"

"I'll have to rip part of the seal off and it's supposed to hurt." _Looking more intimidating isn't a setback._

"Kitsune's are tricksters and mischievous by nature. I wouldn't trust the Kyuubi."

"He gave me his word and promised he's not trying to break free or harm me." Zabuza rested his head on his chin deep in thought.

"If he's given you his ward and promised…than go for it."

"He also said he could reawaken my Kekkei Genkai. Supposedly Konoha's 4th Hokage sealed it. That is the main reason I want to go through with this. I want…my parents Kekkei Genkai." Naruto whispered.

"If he promised not to harm you…and getting your Kekkei Genkai will make you happy…than do it, Naruto-kun." Kimimaro smiled at Naruto. "Whatever you choose, I'm behind you all the way."

"Me too, Naruto-kun," Haku said warmly.

"The brats got a point. Having your parents Kekkei Genkai and Kyuubi's chakra at your disposal will help immensely with building Otogakure into one of the five great shinobi nations."

"So it's settled than. I'm going through with it."

**Authors Note: Damn, Kankuro seems to have Sasori as a puppet now, amazing. It would be awesome if the five Kages brake out in a fight. Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing. I was thinking about adding another jinchuuriki into the mix. If I do he will replace Naruto in team seven. It will most likely be the 7-tailed host since he looks about Naruto's and Gaara's age. But I don't know, I already have an idea for Konoha Genin teams. Who knows, if I get reviews about it I'll add him into the mix. **

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What is your decision, boy?" The Kyuubi no Kitsune swished his tails back and forth while the fox rested his head against his paws. Naruto looked up at the kitsune with a blank stare.

"I agree to your offer." Naruto crossed his arms and walked closer to the gate with a serious expression on his face. "But, boy is not my name. I prefer to be called Naruto, not boy."

"Eh, you want respect from me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The fox pushed his snout against the sealed gate and spiked his chakra. "What makes you so special that I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, shall call you by your first name, boy?"

Sneering at the kitsune, Naruto uncrossed his arms in an angry gesture and growled, "You...you damn fox…What makes me so special? You…you made my life hell back at Konoha. Everyone shunned…ignored me…" Closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath, Naruto opened his eyes with a calmer expression. "I deserve to be called by my name…but if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have meet Orochimaru-sensei, Haku-kun, Kimimaro-kun or Zabuza-sensei." Frowning a little, Naruto looked directly into Kyuubi's eyes. "I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world…so I guess I owe you a…thank you." Naruto could've sworn Kyuubi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but he wouldn't bet his life on it.

"Kukukuku…" Kyuubi's chuckle was a lot deeper than Orochimaru's. "I like you, boy! You're different from other mortals. Fine, I'll call you by your first name, Naruto." Smiling a small smile, Naruto gathered chakra into the soles of his feet and slowly climbed up the sealed gate. "Remember, this will hurt like none before." The Kyuubi warned Naruto again.

"If it doesn't kill you, it can only make you stronger!" Naruto smirked as he placed his finger tips under the edging of the paper seal. "So, how much am I going to rip off, Kyuubi?" Grinning at the tiniest bit of respect shown, Kyuubi began gathering a tails worth of chakra.

"Two to three inches should be enough."

"Okay, so I'm ripping two and a half inches of the seal off." _I hope I'm not making a mistake._Tearing the specified amount of the seal off, Kyuubi shoot his tail's worth of red chakra at Naruto. Watching Kyuubi's chakra surround and engulf him, Naruto began panicking when it forcefully opened and entered through his mouth and nose. Kyuubi observed his chakra manhandle his host as it forced Naruto off the sealed gate and into the air. Twirling in the air, Kyuubi's chakra descended downward, smashing Naruto into the ground. _Now the pain will truly come! _Kyuubi's chakra seemed alive as it started to form a perfect red sphere around Naruto. The outline of Naruto's body faded from view as the red sphere spinned at an incredible speed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How is he, Haku?" Zabuza walked into the room with a bowl of salty pasta in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in another. Kimimaro also walked into the room with a half-eaten apple and a hot cup of Green Tea. Silently passing the hot tea to Haku, Kimimaro placed his hand over Naruto's forehead.

"His temperature is rising, exponentially." Sweat began trickling down Naruto's face as Kimimaro noticed Naruto grimace. "I think the transfer has begun." Removing his hand from Naruto's face, Kimimaro walked to the sink wetting and ringing out a cloth.

"Oh, he's really burning up. Hurry up and bring the cloth, Kimimaro!"

"He's sweating too much, nee Zabuza-sensei?" Haku gently lifted Naruto's head and quickly pulled out the wet pillow. "Nee?" Haku let the sweet drip from the pillow to help prove his emphasize. "Is that normal, Zabuza-sensei?"

"Normal doesn't fit in the category for Jinchuuriki!" Kimimaro handed the wet cloth to Zabuza and sat on his own bed. "I really don't know what to expect from this situation. Not even the current Mizukage, Yagura, made a deal with his beast." _For all I know. _Zabuza's eye widened as Naruto's chakra spiked. _Is this the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra? Shit! _With a burst of speed, Zabuza slammed Kubikiri Hocho into the ground before grabbing Haku and Kimimaro and shielding the onslaught that was bound to happen with his Zanpaktou.

Naruto groaned as red chakra exploded from his body in every direction, blowing anything in its way against the wall. _S-such malevolent chakra. To think Konoha had to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Compared to the Sanbi that terrorized Mizu no Kuni… Can Naruto really control this chakra?_Peeking through the hole in his sword, Zabuza noticed Naruto bleeding from the pores of his skin. _What the hells going on? Did we make a mistake in_ _trusting the Kyuubi? _Grabbing Kubikiri Hocho by its handle, Zabuza retracted his hand instantly with wide eyes. _M-my hand…it's burned. Is this Kyuubi chakra's doing?_Kyuubi's chakra slowly faded from Naruto's body leaving him bleeding and smoldering.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_I-it hurts. I hurt! _Naruto's eyes slowly opened to the view of a sleeping Haku, half-awake Kimimaro and a nonchalant Momochi Zabuza. "How you feeling, brat," Zabuza's eyes lingered on Naruto's, noticing the slanted pupils.

"Horrible." Naruto tried to sit up on his bed but failed miserably. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. You had the brats pretty damned scared. They've been going on about 'He's never been asleep for more than a day' or something like that." Kimimaro seemed to come to his senses from the conversation Zabuza and Naruto were having.

"Your awake, Naruto-kun!" Kimimaro sighed, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Naruto replied once again. Noticing himself wrapped in bandages from head to toe, Naruto turned to Momochi Zabuza. "Why am I so heavily wrapped in bandages?"

"You started to bleed from practically every pore in your body. We couldn't let you sleep in your own blood, nee?" Zabuza smirked and walked towards the door. "Ramen for breakfast, brat," Getting a smile and a nod, Zabuza disappeared into the hallway.

"Should I wake up Haku-kun, Naruto-kun?" Kimimaro asked.

"No, from what Zabuza said, you haven't sleeped for three days. Let him get his rest. You should get some too."

"I'm fine."

"Why have we switched rooms?" Naruto asked as he finally realized himself to be in another room.

"During the transfer, Kyuubi's chakra erupted from your body demolishing our room. If it wasn't for Zabuza..."

"Gomen, Kimimaro-kun," Naruto said solemnly.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun."

"We should get some rest, Kimimaro-kun." Naruto shut his eyes and drifted to sleep as Kimimaro did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Why have you have returned so early, Naruto." Naruto slowly entered the room which held the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I was hoping you would answer some questions I have for you." The Kyuubi no Kitsune narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Speak!"

"Do you, by any chance, happen to know who my parents are?" Naruto eyed Kyuubi with a calculating look.

"No…but I have a theory for who your father might be. But that's just it; it is just a theory, next!" Naruto narrowed his eyes defiantly at the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"May I hear your theory, Kyuubi?"

"No!"

"Tell me your theory, Kyuubi!" Naruto commanded the kitsune with a harsh tone.

"You dare command me like some deranged mutt! Do not push my patience, boy!" The Kyuubi no Kitsune snarled at Naruto making the water in the room rumble. _You damn fox! _Closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath, Naruto sat down Indian style with a calmer façade.

"Fine, what do you know about my parent's bloodline, Kyuubi?"

"From what I can tell it has impressive healing abilities. You shouldn't have been conscious for another week. Anything else you will have to find out by your self. This will be your last question. Speak."

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked purely curious as to the reason the Kyuubi no Kitsune would attack Konohagakure. Naruto didn't expect the feral scowl or enough chakra to rumble the sealed gate and room.

"Get Out!" The Kyuubi no Kitsune roared sending Naruto flat on his back. "Get Out, Now!" Naruto got up and jumped back in surprise from the killing intent coming from the Kitsune.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jolted up and out off his covers sweaty and sticky. _What the hell just happened? Why's the Kyuubi so angry? _

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Haku lifted his head from his pillow looking tired and exhausted.

"I'm fine, Haku-kun." Naruto reassured Haku with a smile. "Go back to sleep." Sitting up on his bed, Naruto flexed his muscles feeling no pain or soreness. _Tomorrow…I'll figure out what my Kekkei Genkai can do! _Laying his head back on his pillow, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted back too sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could be seen walking to the dojo with Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaro while discarding his bandages to the floor, leaving a trail. Arriving at the dojo, Naruto stretched his body feeling one-hundred percent ready to train. "Oye, if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to find out what my Kekkei Genkai could do. Since I have no clue what it can do. So I was hoping you all would help me test my Kekkei Genkai out?" Naruto popped his neck and back, before facing Zabuza. "So, how would I find out what my Kekkei Genkai can do?"

"Well since you don't know if its elemental related, like Haku's Ice release, or body related, like Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku, I'd focus my chakra to feel anything different about yourself." Naruto closed his eyes and channeled his chakra throughout his body. "Do you feel anything different since before the transfer till now?"

"Y-yes," Naruto stammered out, surprised.

"Oh, what do you feel?"

"I can feel…see…your chakra."

"Is that all?"

"Not just yours…everyone in the village. I can pinpoint every single person in the village. There is eleven people in the cafeteria…six people in the training grounds outside…there is thirty-three people in the village. I can also see their chakra level…" Naruto seemed to frown. "Not that impressive really….but Zabuza-sensei, Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun….your chakra levels are amazing." Naruto's frown turned upside down.

"Oh, it seems with your Kekkei Genkai, you are a natural chakra-sensing ninja and a skilled one at that." Zabuza smirked at the smile on Naruto's face. "Ambushes on your team will be rendered useless." _A strong Kekkei Genkai for Oto._

**Authors Notes: Now, tell me, who in the Naruto series is a chakra-sensing shinobi. If you picked Karin, than you are correct. Karin will be** **Naruto's** **cousin. The Kekkei Genkai belonged to Naruto's mother, Kushina. No scars or bite marks will be on their skin when letting someone suck their chakra. That's gross. I'll be adding Naruto's healing abilities to Karins Kekkei Genkai since Naruto has it. Please Review. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Authors Notes: Since Hinarued wanted to know Konoha's reaction to the disappearance of Naruto, I decided to write about it for this chapter. This will include the Hokage's reaction and the ninja/civilian reactions. As for the vote…I only got two reviews for the vote, so everyone's winning. As for your other questions, I'll never tell. You'll have to read and find out. Oh yah, Naruto has disappeared for a total of two and a half months. **

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Report," A troubled old man sighed as he filled his pipe with tobacco. The Anbu, with a dog's mask, averted his eyes from the village leader sitting in front of him.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi's disappointed voice rang out, "We didn't find Naruto…but we may have found a clue to his whereabouts." Sarutobi's eyes seemed to brighten with Kakashi's new information.

"Well?"

"On our way through Rice country, we stumbled upon the dead body of Kumo's Head Ninja. It seems there was a struggle before he died. His left eye was punctured and his right hand was missing fingers. I believe this was Naruto's doing." Both Kakashi and Sarutobi chuckled and smiled. "But the Head Ninja's death was due to a stab wound from the back with a katana. Whoever killed him was skilled. The slice was clean. "

"I see." The Hokage furrowed his brow deep in thought. "What do you think about this situation, Kakashi?"

"Well, it is said that Kumo shinobi are skilled with swords. This could all be staged by Kumo's Raikage to acquire a Jinchuuriki. But I don't know him well enough to accuse him of sacrificing his own men for another." The old Hokage frowned as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"You are right, you don't know him enough. The current Raikage believes strength and respect mean everything in the ninja world. He believes the weak should be crushed and is very suspicious of the other shinobi nations. If he wants something and views you as weak, he will take it by force." Sarutobi inhaled a puff of tobacco and casually blew it back out. "His younger brother happens to hold the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. We believe another jinchuuriki resides in Kumogakure, Yugito Nii."

"I see, so you believe Raikage is behind this?"

"Yes, but how he acquired the information of Naruto's Jinchuuriki's status…is unknown to me." Sarutobi stood up from his chair and walked towards the window, viewing the village. "Kakashi," Sarutobi pulled out a scroll from inside his robe and continued, "Go to Kumogakure and deliver this scroll to Raikage. Take Tenzo, Asuma, Anko and Gai with you, dismissed." Looking at the scroll handed to him; Kakashi read 'To Raikage from Hokage' and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I came here as soon as I received the scroll. Tell me how this happened to my student's son!" Jiraiya climbed in through the window with narrowed eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**One Day Later**

"Raikage-sama, Konoha Anbu are at our gate. They request an audience. They have a letter from Hokage for you. What shall I do?" Raikage's assistant stood with papers in her arms as she watched him drop the dumbbell on the desk.

"What, Konoha Anbu! Any namers?"

"Yes, Copy-Cat Kakashi. What shall I do?"

"Send them in!" Raikage's assistant walked out and back into the kage's room followed by Kakashi, Anko, Tenzo, and the funny looking, Green Beast of Konoha, Gai.

"Here," Kakashi slowly handed the scroll to the Raikage without another word. _This man took sensei's son! _Watching Raikage finish reading the scroll, Kakashi said, "What is your answer?"

"Hm, tell him I agree to the meeting." With that finished, Kakashi and his group disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Uzumaki Naruto, absent again." An academy teacher, with a scar across his nose, put an A' next to Naruto's name. _He's been missing for some time now. _Murmurs spread across the classroom between the students and teachers.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto's been absent for a long time, right." Ino and Sakura could be seen observing Uchiha Sasuke attentively.

"Yeah, for about two months now…maybe even three. Good riddance!"

"Got that right, but it sure has gotten quiet without him."

"Yeah, it has. Not as fun either, but as long as Sasuke's here, than I could care less about Naruto being gone, right."

"Right," Both girls began watching Uchiha Sasuke at their full attention again.

"Hey, Sasuke," Inuzuka Kiba plopped himself down on the chair next to Uchiha Sasuke. "I can't believe Naruto's skipping class for so long. What an idiot!" Sasuke looked at Kiba from the corner of his eyes.

"Hn."

"I mean come on. Who skips class for this long?" Sasuke closed his eyes and tuned out Kiba's voice and bickering.

"Did you hear that, Shikamaru? Naruto's still hasn't shown up for class. Munch. Munch. Munch." Chouji looked over to Shikamaru only to frown; Shikamaru was fast asleep with his head on the table. Shrugging his shoulders, Chouji stuffed his face with another handful of Barbeque chips. _Oh, Naruto-kun. Where are you? _Hinata fiddled with her jacket as she gazed longingly at Naruto's empty seat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi and his group appeared in the Hokage tower in front of Sarutobi and Jiraiya. "We have returned from Kumogakure."

"How did it go?" Jiraiya asked.

"Raikage agreed to the meeting."

"I see." Sarutobi stood up from his chair and looked at Jiraiya. "Shall we be going then?"

"Of course," Jiraiya and Sarutobi could be seen exiting the Konoha gates along with Kakashi and his group of Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"That fox brat has been missing for two months now. I wonder what happened." A group of shinobi sat around a table at the local bar.

"He probably ran away or something. About time he got the message that we didn't want him here!" Laughs were heard around the bar, due to the villagers and other shinobi listening in on the conversation.

"I wonder how long he'll last in the wilderness."

"Not long, he is only eight."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it, considering what's sealed inside the brat."

"Eh, you got a point." Many shinobi and villagers frowned at the thought of Naruto surviving in the wilderness, due to help from the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Hey, have you guys heard?" A Konoha shinobi entered the bar clearly upset. "Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama just left for a meeting with Raikage of Kumogakure. It's related to the Kyuubi brat. There's word going around that the Kyuubi brat was abducted by the Head Ninja of Kumogakure!" The gasps heard around the bar were much louder than the laughs awhile ago.

"Don't sweet it. The fox brat is Kumo's problem now."

"Yeah, who cares if Kumo has custody of the brat."

"Are you all stupid or just plain retarded? This can start a war between Konohagakure and Kumogakure! You all know how much Hokage-sama adores the brat. And if Jiraiya of the Sannin is accompanying him to the meeting, this is really serious."

"To make matters worse, we have never been on friendly terms with Kumo. It seems the peace treaty was just a ploy to acquire another Jinchuuriki."

"Yeah, Hokage-sama also had a squad of Anbu accompany him as well. I recognized Hatake Kakashi and Gai. I think I saw Mitarashi Anko and his son, Asuma, in the squad."

"This is serious if Hokage-sama is taking so many talented shinobi to the meeting. We'd better prepare for the worst!"

"The Uchiha clan would've been helpful in this situation. If only Itachi didn't go berserk and kill off his whole clan."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Raikage's office, six Anbu stood at attention in front of Kumo's village leader and his brother. "Good, you're all here. Samui, Karui, Omoi, Yugito, Shi, Darui, I've called you here because you are some of the best Kumo has to offer. You'll be escorting me along with Killer Bee to the meeting with Konoha's Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"So that's why Konoha Anbu arrived at Kumogakure. It seems our Head Ninja got caught abducting the Hyuga heiress." Shi said casually.

"No, for some reason he tried to abduct an academy student named Uzumaki Naruto." Surprise was evident in all the gathered Anbu due from there changed body stances. "He seems to hold a special bond with Konohagakure's Hokage."

"Eh, why would he abduct some brat from the academy? This doesn't sound like our Head Ninja." Karui asked loudly.

"You're right; he wouldn't have abducted this Uzumaki Naruto, unless he thought the village would gain more instead of having the Hyuga's Kekkei Genkai! Enough, it's time we head out for the meeting." Raikage and his brother could be seen jumping out of the Raikage's tower, breaking the window, followed by six Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The leaders of both respected villages sat down in front of each other with their Anbu spread out behind them against the walls; Jiraiya and Killer Bee both sat next to their Kage. "I've called you to this meeting for the whereabouts of Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi eyed Raikage attentively.

"Why would I know the location of one Uzumaki Naruto?" Raikage glared at Sarutobi defiantly.

"Because we found your Head Ninja with Naruto's DNA all over him!" Jiraiya slammed his hands down on the table, cracking it, as he glared at Raikage. Instantly, both sides of Anbu appeared in the middle of the table with weapons drawn.

"Stand down!" Sarutobi commanded while Raikage said the same. Asuma returned his trench knives into his holster as Anko's snakes disappeared under her sleeves. Everyone else returned their kunai or swords to their respected holders.

"You all need to chill, you stupid idiots!" Killer Bee grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Or else I'll turn you into chilly! Hahahahahhahahahha!" _I liked that one. I need to write that down._ Killer Bee took out a notepad and pencil and began scribbling down his rhyme. The Anbu and especially Jiraiya, face faulted. Jiraiya crossed his arms against his chest and sighed. Once the Anbu returned to their posts, Sarutobi looked at Raikage.

"We have evidence that your Head Ninja abducted Uzumaki Naruto. What do you have to say to that?"

"You say you have evidence, as if I'd trust you! Return my Head Ninja back to me or face the consequences!" _There is a reason he abducted this Uzumaki Naruto. I'll learn why first hand!_

"Your Head Ninja is no longer amongst the living. We found him faced down dead in the woods of Rice country."

"What!" Raikage's voice boomed. "My Head Ninja is dead and you suspect me of kidnapping Uzumaki Naruto…." _If they killed him, than they would have the boy_. _To assemble a meeting with me and go through all this trouble…they mustn't have located him yet! What is going on? _Narrowing his eyes, Raikage asked,"What is so special about this academy student?" Sarutobi sighed and massaged his temples as he looked directly into Raikage's eyes.

"He is like a grandson to me and my student, Jiraiya. Naruto Uzumaki is a very special person to me." _It seems Kumogakure doesn't have Naruto. Then who does? _"It seems you don't know the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto. I'll have your Head Ninja sent over to your village immediately. Goodbye, Raikage." _We have lost our only lead. Where are you Naruto-kun? _With that everyone departed and headed towards there own village.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Notes: Finally finished. Sorry if the ending wasn't so great. Tired as hell, but damn was that new Naruto chapter amazing. The mist shinobi with the Byakugan and Danzo having Uchiha Shisui's eye and arm was amazing. Can't wait for next chapter. Sucks to wait for two weeks. Well enjoy. Goodbye. **


	9. I'm Sorry

**Auther's Notes: **I'm sorry for such a long time of no updates and I have a pretty darn good excuse for why I haven't updated for such a long time. Sadly enough my computer caught a virus and it wouldn't allow me to stay on my computer for more than two minutes. So i decided to take my computer to get it fixed at some store. To destroy the Virus they had to sweep everything off my computer. So I'm at my house typing my chapter for the second time when my computer decides to hibernate on me and i later find out my charger has just broke. So I buy a new charger and I'm typing my chapter for the third time when it again hibernates on me. It seems the slot for my charger has broke and im pretty fed up with it. So I decide to buy a new laptop and debate in my head whether or not to keep on writing. Just so you know i absolutely loathe re-typing things. And since it would have been my fourth time typing it I decided not to. A few weeks later an idea popped into my head! I'm just going to skip that chapter and move on to Naruto's chuunin exams since that's exactly what i would've done after completing it. So no I'm not going on Hiatus or however you spell it but u should add me to your authors list because I'm adding it as a new story. For your information I'm also working on another story with Naruto. It's gona be Kickass!


	10. Updated as new story

**Auther's Notes: Oto's Demon Three has been updated as a new story. Oto's Demon Three: The Hanya Assassins. On my profile.**


End file.
